


Just a Tiny Bowtie

by Songs_and_fairytales



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Mild Smut, Save Our Mattex, Tattoos, this was totally bribery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: She couldn’t see his face now, but she just knew he had the smuggest look. He thought he was so clever as he leaned back into the seat next to Alex and the cab drove off towards some unknown Tattoo parlor.





	Just a Tiny Bowtie

**Author's Note:**

> I totally did this post on my phone just now so I'm sorry for any errors!
> 
> Thank the Mattex Server for this. I know I do for inspiring this shameless bribe. 
> 
> P.S. I may have drawn a little something to go along with it. I'll add the link at the end once I upload it to tumblr.
> 
> Remember kudos and comments make the world go round.

Alex woke up with a pounding headache and a pinching pain rather further down. 

 

Of course she woke up with a pounding headache. She had, after all, just spent the last night with the infamous Tardis Team in Vegas. It really was just supposed to be a celebratory drink or two. The convention was over and Karen had an early flight the next day, but none of them could resist the prospect of a proper catch up. Two margaritas and three tequila shots later, Karen was saying her goodbyes and Arthur was insisting he was way too knackered to continue. Matt, however, was damned if he’d let Alex go to bed. 

 

“Oh honestly, Kingston! You can’t leave me here alone to drink while those two go off to bed.” Matt pouted at her as Karen and Arthur made their way out of the bar and towards their rooms. He truly was ridiculously adorable, Alex thought as she giggled at the way his bottom lip protruded out past his chin. 

 

“Fine! I’ll have another drink, but then we’re both going to bed.” 

 

“Does that mean you’re buying me a drink before you take me bed?” He quipped as he raised his eyebrow and waggled it at her. With all the alcohol running through her, she couldn’t help but blush as she waved the bartender over and ordered them both another round. One round turned into two. Two turned into four and before Alex knew it, Matt was hailing them a cab, off to exactly where she couldn’t quite remember at the moment. As they sat in the cab, Alex couldn’t help but lean into Matt. She always liked cuddling up to him and tonight was no different. As she sank further into his embrace, he snaked his arm around her shoulder and buried his face in her hair. They would have stayed that way indefinitely if it weren’t for the cab driver’s booming voice thundering towards them from the front seat. 

“Hey folks. Where you headed tonight?” 

 

Matt unwound himself from Alex and leaned into the partition. 

 

“She’s getting a tattoo!” He giddily proclaimed.  _ Really _ ? Alex thought.  _ When did I agree to do that? _ “Yeah, so we were wondering if you had any suggestions?” Suddenly the memory of the last drink at the bar came back to her. 

 

_ “Kingston, I bet you I can down that pint in less time than it takes you to have another shot!” He said as the bartender deposited a fresh pint in front of a rather tipsy Matt Smith.  _

 

_ “Don’t be ridiculous, Matt! There’s no way. You do realize that I’ve been taking shots longer than you’ve been alive, right?” His face turned incredulous. _

 

_ “Excuse me! I’ll have you know that I was the dorm chugging champ back at Uni and if anyone knows that I can hold my liquor, it’s definitely you.” Fond memories of countless nights of Pond Family Bonding made their way to the forefront of Alex’s mind.  _

 

_ “Darling, this isn’t about you knowing how to hold your liquor. I vividly remember New York.” She said as she eyed him skeptically and remembered Matt, Karen, and Arthur walking into press interviews with last night’s clothes still on. “Definitely the Rock-n-Roll years on  _ Who _.” She muttered as she downed the last of her own drink.  _

 

_ “Oh come on, Kingston. Are you really afraid you’ll lose?” Matt said as he waved the bartender back and ordered her a shot. “Come on, if I win… you have to get a tattoo tonight.” Now it was her turn to look incredulous.  _

 

_ “What?” Alex could not for the life of her figure out what Matt was thinking. “Matt, why would I even begin to make that bet?” Yes she was drunk, but she was pretty sure that nothing Matt Smith offered in exchange could get her to agree to this wager.  _

 

_ “Because if you win, I’ll go wake Darvill. I’ll knock on his door in the buff and you can laugh at his face as I give him a hug.” Oh, that gave Alex ideas.  _

 

_ “No, darling. When I win, you’ll be wearing a lacy bra and knickers set, red suspenders, and heels to match.” He gulped. “ _ And _ , you’re going to let me film it and show it to Karen in the morning.” She smiled wickedly as a bright red blush crept up his face.  _

 

She couldn’t see his face now, but she just knew he had the smuggest look. He thought he was so clever as he leaned back into the seat next to Alex and the cab drove off towards some unknown Tattoo parlor. 

 

As they pulled up to the brightly lit and semi-crowded shop, Alex felt her nerve starting to slip. She’d agreed to the bet, but she hadn’t thought he stood a chance in hell of actually winning. Sure Matt could drink, but seriously, Alex wasn’t a novice shot drinker and honestly who would have thought he’d be able to chug a pint that quickly? Matt could sense her hesitation and to his credit, he didn’t tease her. Instead, he reached for her hand, leaned into her as the cab stopped and whispered softly, “You don’t have to do this, you know. It was only a stupid bet. We can just go back to the hotel.”

 

Maybe it was his hands wrapped around her, warm and rough and reassuring. Maybe it was the way his breath ghosted across the nape of her neck as he spoke. Maybe it was just the alcohol taking full effect. Whatever the reason, Alex decided then and there that she was, in fact, going to get that stupid bowtie tattoo Matt had insisted she get when he won that ridiculous bet. 

 

As they sat inside the colorful shop and waited for Alex’s turn, Matt tried desperately to get Alex to put her new tattoo on her sternum. “Come on Alex, it’s the perfect spot!” He sounded like a child being denied a cookie before dinner. 

 

“No, Matt. I am not getting a tattoo between my breasts.” She turned to look at him only to realize he’d been distracted by her breasts. No doubt he was thinking about them naked and on display in a tattoo parlor with a nubile young girl standing over her tattooing a bowtie between them. “Matt.” She cooed at him. 

 

“Sorry, what? Oh fine, fine.” He said as he shook his head trying desperately to get the image of Alex topless out of his head.  _ Well _ , he thought,  _ if he can’t get her to put it there, maybe _ … “What about under one of them instead?”  _ That’s a good spot _ , he thought.  _ Yes. That’s a very good spot _ . He could picture it perfectly, Alex’s perfect breasts with a tiny bow tie underneath. Alex let out a low and throaty laugh. 

 

“No, honey. I’m not getting it there, either.” She was amused by the crestfallen expression on his face. “Listen, with how often I seem to end up naked on camera, even now, I don’t want to deal with a salty makeup artist grousing about having to cover up a tattoo somewhere visible.” 20 minutes later, Alex was sitting on the table with the stencil of a little red bow tie on her inner right thigh and Matt was sitting next to her with a grin the size of Texas on his face. 

 

“So, a bowtie huh?” The young woman tattooing definitely recognized them, Alex thought. Why else would she be smirking?

 

“Well you see, I uh… I lost a bet.” Alex admitted a bit shyly. She looked past the girl at Matt who seemed much too pleased with himself. 

 

“Oh well,” She said as she turned on the machine to begin working on Alex. “There are worse things to have tattooed than your husband’s signature item.”  _ Yes, definitely a fan, _ Alex thought as she reached for Matt’s hand at the first pinch of the needle. As Alex squeezed his hand, Matt began to worry. 

 

“Does it hurt?” He asked softly with what Alex took for real concern. 

 

“Not as much as I’m going to make you hurt later for this.” She practically moaned back in a breathy tone. Logically Matt knew that moan wasn’t sexual. Logically Matt knew that the needle was the source of that breathy tone. But Matt’s alcohol addled brain wasn’t interested in logic. Matt’s brain was only interested in the way Alex’s cheeks reddened and the way her chest moved up and down with each labored breath. Suddenly her words weren’t dangerous. They didn’t sound like a threat, at least not one he wanted to avoid. 

 

“Is that a promise, Kingston?” He asked in a low suggestive tone. Alex turned her head to face him. She could feel the heat starting to shoot straight to her core as she saw the hunger in his eyes. In that moment, it didn’t matter that she was in a room full of people. It didn’t matter that there was a woman sat firmly between her legs repeatedly jabbing her with a needle. All she wanted to do was reach over and drag Matt Smith’s lips towards her own. She was about to do just that when the woman below her piped up. 

 

“All done!” She exclaimed cheerily staring down at her work. “So…” only now looking up and noticing the way the two were looking at each other did she swivel away awkwardly “....yeah. Um. Do you want a closer look?” She reached over and grabbed a handheld mirror, angling it so that Alex had a better view. Matt decided that a closer inspection was in order. He got up and walked around the table to do just that, the fact that it meant getting a closer look at the knickers Alex was wearing had absolutely nothing to do with it, Alex was sure. 

 

“It’s perfect!” Matt exclaimed with that same grin he’d had before, along with a hint of lust pooling behind his eyes. 

 

“Its so small.” Alex said as she took in the quarter-sized tattoo that now graced her inner thigh. “I do rather like it.” She said with a silly grin of her own and a pain between her legs that was entirely separate from the new tattoo there.

 

The tattoo artist bandaged the tattoo, gave Alex care instructions along with a bottle of healing ointment, and sent the two on their way. 

 

Now here they were again. Waiting outside the tattoo shop as Matt hailed yet another cab for them. As the cab approached, Alex felt Matt’s palm press softly into her lower back and she couldn’t help but press her back into that open palm. She felt a bit dizzy, but she couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol or the feel of Matt’s hand slowly sliding lower until it was sitting quite firmly against her ass. She felt her whole body shiver as he leaned down and gruffly whispered in her ear, “Alex love, we’d better get into the car before I do something inappropriate to you in public.”

 

“Right…” Alex said as she tried desperately to collect herself. “Yeah, cab.” And with that, she pushed herself off Matt and deposited herself into the waiting cab. Alex spent the cab ride back to the hotel pressed firmly against Matt’s side as he nuzzled her neck. 

 

“You know, I didn’t think that you could get any sexier.” He breathed as his nose grazed the spot where her shoulder met her neck. “And then you agreed to get that tiny bowtie.” His nose moved up slowly. “The thought of that bow tie between your perfect breasts nearly killed me Kingston.” His lips skirted the edge of her ear. “And then you went and put it right between your legs.” He bit the edge of her ear and she let out an involuntary sigh. All of that teasing, innuendo, and “uncomfortable” touching and this was what was finally pushing them past that invisible line they’d silently agreed to hold?

 

“It’s just a tiny bowtie.” Alex said as her hand found purchase on his thigh and her fingers traced out the shape of said bow tie in the same spot on him that she felt it pulsing on her. It was his turn to let out a sigh and he was just about reach over and kiss her when the lights in the cab turned on. 

 

“Here we go. Your hotel.” Said the cab driver completely unfazed by everything going on in his back seat. Alex thanked him and let herself out of the cab as Matt paid and promptly followed her through the lobby and into the elevators. No sooner had the doors closed than Matt had her pressed against the back wall bruising her lips with his own as Alex’s nails tried desperately to claw through his shirt. But the elevator ride didn’t last long and the second the door opened he pulled her after him toward his room. She didn’t protest, she was thankful he was leading her as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Everything about this moment was heady and exhilarating and she didn’t want any of it to stop. Thankfully, neither did Matt. 

 

As soon as they’re through his door, he pushes her up against it and starts to bite at her neck as his hands make quick work of her flowy skirt. He pulls away only for an instant to pull her blouse over her head. “Fuck, Alex.” He murmurs into her neck as she starts to undo his belt. “Do you know how fucking sexy you looked with your legs spread open and that tiny bowtie right there?”

 

All she can do is moan in response as his hands grip her hips hard enough to leave bruises. She pushes his jeans down and reaches into his pants. He lets out a moan of his own and presses his forehead into hers as she begins to stroke him. But this isn’t what Matt wants. Matt wants to see that tattoo. Matt wants to press his tongue to it and leave bite marks on her other thigh, a perfect mirror of the bowtie marking her completely as his own. 

 

“Fuck, Alex!” He says again as he pulls her hand away and slams it and her back against the wall. “I need to watch you first. I need to feel the way your body moves when I lick you. I need to see you come apart under my tongue.” Alex practically melts as he strokes her lips with his tongue begging her to let him in. She was already half gone. She could feel how wet her knickers were already and after listening to Matt tell her that, she wasn’t sure it would take very long for him to get exactly what he wanted. 

 

When another moan escapes Alex’s lips, Matt picks her up and Alex wraps her legs around his waist as he moves her to the bed. She’s so lost in the way his muscles feel beneath her and the way his tongue expertly moves inside her mouth that she completely forgets the pain of her tattoo, even when something touches it. As he lays her down, he reverently removes her bra and caresses her breasts in his hands as his tongue makes a slow descent down her neck and past her sternum where he foolishly thought a tiny bowtie belonged. He can see now they're perfect as she is. She arches into him as his tongue winds its way around each breast and Alex can feel even more wetness pooling between her legs as he pulls first one of her already hardened nipples into his mouth and then the other. 

 

“Maaaatt.” She lets out as his hands move down to still her hips trying desperately to find some sort of friction against his frame. 

 

“Be patient, Alex.” He says it with such control that Alex can’t help but whimper.  A smirk appears on his face as he uses the tip of his nose to trace a line down between her breasts, past her belly button and to the top of her knickers. He can’t help but smile at the way her hips twitch, but he isn’t a total bastard, at least not tonight, and he presses soft kisses to the fabric covering her folds. She moans again and his hands once again press her hips into the bed below. So lost is Alex in the way his tongue is pressing against her that she forgets that just inches below, a fresh tattoo lay covered in bandages. She forgets, that is, until Matt’s ear presses against it as his hand makes to spread her further apart. 

 

“ _ Ow _ .” She feels a strange, but not entirely unwelcome mixture of pain and pleasure. 

 

“I almost forgot.” Matt says as the cloud in his mind made up entirely of Alex clears just enough to remember the tiny bowtie that lay hidden under the bandage. “Does it hurt too much?” He asks with the same concern he had at the shop. 

 

“Just a bit” She says as she watches him. His eyes gleam at the way Alex’s chest rises and falls with each heavy breath. It reminds him of how she’d looked on that table, how pleased he was of the little mark on her body, how the thought of that bow tie and the look in her eye as she squeezed his hand alone nearly made him come in that shop. He wanted her, he’d always wanted her, but now she is marked by him. Now, he needs to truly mark her as his own. Yes, the tattoo is a good start, but it isn’t enough. 

 

“Well, I think I can help with that pain.”

 

As the night wears on, Matt spends quite a bit of time marking her body with his teeth. He leaves his mark on her hips, on her sternum, on her ass, but most importantly on the inside of her thigh directly across from the bandaged tattoo. She moans and clutches at him as his tongue soothes the spot and makes its way higher. 

 

She stops breathing when he rips the lacy underwear from her and works his fingers into her pulsing core as his tongue draws circles around her clit. She forgets all about the pain under her bandages as her entire body pulses from the force of an orgasm ripping through her frame. 

 

He’d asked her to be patient earlier, but she is glad he seems to forget all about patience as he pulls her back to him and presses himself into her with his briefs still around his body. She holds on to those briefs tightly as he drives into her repeatedly. She can feel his muscles through the fabric, she can feel them clench with the force of his thrusts and they both moan as Alex’s still sensitive muscles tighten around Matt. Any semblance of coherence on Alex’s part disappears and as her back arches below him, Matt’s thrusts become sporadic and desperate. The sight of her falling apart under him, because of him, is too much for him. His breaths soon match Alex’s uneven ones. He can't hold back his own release and collapses on to her.

 

Once their senses finally return, they lay there, wrapped in each other, completely unaware of the first hints of dawn creeping through the window. 

 

Later, Alex will wake up remembering the sting of needles and Matt's sharp teeth. She'll regret the drunken decision to give in to the tattoo, but not the one to give in to Matt's teeth, his tongue, his hands holding her down as her body pulsed beneath him. She won’t regret the way his eyes looked at her as he lay next to her gingerly stroking around the bandage covering her tiny bowtie, she won’t regret the ways he marked her.  

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wanted some visual smut.  
> <https://songsandsmuttales.tumblr.com/post/175315675675/just-a-tiny-bowtie>


End file.
